fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
Marie is one of 10 human experiments on implanting evolved human abilities under the lead scientist Dr.Mayuri Kouken, into human players themselves. Story Appearance She is about the same size as Ravenna, only a few inches shorter, making her look like a little kid of 14, when she is sixteen, B-cupped breasts, she wears the same clothes as Envy (FMA), only her top is pink and her skirt is orange, and is barefooted. She has fair skin and messy orange hair that reaches her neck, and psychotic-looking red eyes. She carries around two large scrolls (about the same size as the Toad summoning scroll) both of which holds her puppets, tools and chemicals that she uses in her puppets, and a storage seal on her arms where she keeps her most dangerous puppets, as well as several smaller scrolls where she keeps small armies of puppets that she can pull out when she uses her 'theater' techniques. Personality Prone to random bursts of psychotic yelling, especially when in Battle and showing her puppet creations in the fight, she is sarcastic as well as Arrogant about her work, stating that 'unlike humans, puppets and dolls can show who is human and who is a monster physically' she openly not afraid to call females ugly, bitch or slut without even knowing them (Believing that they are all like that), and even more open to call all men gay or pants jumpers. She has few people she respects (those being Shadow, Bella, other puppeteer masters, and Illu) and those few she fears (DB, Key, when in his angelic mode, Rose and Felis) and is Bi-sexual, though prefers soft and submissive females or males, and at random acts likes to get into a submissive womens bra or submissive males pants. She is also macabre, which is reflected in some of her puppets, be them wooden or human, wax or clay or how she demoralizes stuff animals and figurines, making them look disfigured or monstrous, stating that is how nearly all humans are, monstrous and ugly. She isn't wasteful, as she collects all her ruined or broken puppets to be repaired or improved when she isn't fighting. Pre-Cannon Cannon (FFW) Weapons/Items Injected Evolve human Ability Puppet master: Marie, like Doyle can control humans like they were puppets, thus controlling their actions, but not their thoughts, forcing them to do whatever she desires by usually forcing them to mimic her desires, but can exercise with simple hand movements to control the person, she can also keep a person paralyzed while she can move one person. Unlike Doyle, her limit to control people is up to six, and is capable to force even non-evolved humans to use their power and abilities on her will. Fiction Powers Avatar the Last Airbender Blood Bending: due to her advance knowledge of the human body, Marie can Blood bend to control her victims, without the need of the Full moon, by combining her chakra and injected Evolved human ability to control the blood in her victim's body. While using it, Marie can freeze her victims blood cold using water chakra manipulation, or forcefully get her opponent to explode in a shower of blood when she squeezes or pulls back while under her control. Naruto Master Puppeteer: Marie is capable of using chakra strings and to use puppet techniques to fight in Battle, hence why she has a bunch of storage scrolls on her. Her mastery is at the same level of Kankuro, Chiyo, and Sasori's combine. She also has copies of each of their puppets that she uses in Battle, minus Chiyo's own, that at times she disfigures to modify, while normally she keeps the same, but clothed differently or minorly changed. *'Kankuro's Puppets-Black Ant, Salamander and Crow' *'Sasori Hiruko puppet' *'Sasori's Kazekaze puppet' Naruto Human Puppets: Marie is able to make human puppets, though she hasn't made her self into one (she decided against it saying that she wants to keep the feeling of touching and feeling people instead of sacrificing it), her human puppets, like all others, are unique as they maintain the chakra elements and coils they retained while they were alive. Marie took it a step further, by at times letting the victims of her Human puppet creations, keep their skin, flesh or bone, but adding her own modifications to them to make them less looking human. Original Powers Advance knowledge on human anatomy: Marie has a advance knowledge of human anatomy, which she uses to know the vulnerable points of the body, how to deactivate or destroy them, what poisons to quickly affect them. She uses this knowledge with her human puppets, usually keeping some of them in them, but preserved, adding onto her macabre love personality. Acupuncture expert: since some of her puppets use senbon, Marie is a expert in acupuncture, knowing well where to launch the senbon at which point on the human body paralyzing it, putting the victim in a stasis sapor even death. Expert Chemist: Marie is well rounded as a chemist as well, usually using her knowledge to create different acids to equip to her puppets arsenal as well as recreate Scarecrow's fear toxin, only with a twist, instead of showing a person's fear, the person sees macarberic and disturbing images that usually drives them mad and crazy. She had also made a compound that keeps her clay puppets moist and moveable, instead of hardening and becoming immoveable Clay and wax puppetry: as well as using wooden puppets, Marie can also create wax and clay puppets using normal clay and wax to create ghastly looking creatures or how she portrays life in her mind, and manipulate with chakra strings. Techniques/Skills The Sun and Moon: Marie summons a Sun and Moon shape puppet '''(The Sun looking like the one in Soul eater, and the Moon physically looking like the moon from 'the legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask) '''both inside are hollowed out and holds a naked human puppet that controls the mechanisms that fire weapons or attacks that the sun and moon puppets use. '''Dragons of The North, South East and West: '''Marie summons four chinese Dragon puppets, each representing the points of a compass, and each painted according to what element they can use. Music Themes *Main Theme: Sasori's theme *Battle Theme: Sasori's Battle theme *Ultimate Theme: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - I'm my own master now Quotes "(Sees Illu through her spyglass), humm, she's cute, soft, must be quite the blusher if complimented properly" "(sees Key on Techs Computer in his angel form and gasps) Tenshi...." Trivia Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Players Category:Female Category:Water Category:Earth